


The Chapstick Challenge

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol but not like... drunk stuff its just to set up the plot, F/F, Pockets are bigger on the inside, Same theme as "the Pocky Game" but not connected otherwise, Yaz is a lesbian because I say she's a lesbian hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: The last way you imagined ending the evening was drinking together with the entire TARDIS team. When Yaz and Ryan casually mention the events of a party from not too long ago, you and the Doctor find yourselves attempting *drum roll* the Chapstick Challenge.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	The Chapstick Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Also a late upload hqwndnqkjndkqwn

The last way you imagined ending the evening was drinking together with the entire TARDIS team. You didn’t even know the Doctor drank in the first place. **  
**

“Timelord’s can choose whether they want to get drunk or not,” The Doctor explained. “Normally I wouldn’t but-”

“But! It’s my birthdayyyyy!!!” Ryan yelled. Clearly he had already had a couple of drinks before everyone had formally sat down in a circle and decided to drink together. Everyone laughed except for Graham, who set his glass down. 

“I think I’m done for the evening actually,” He said, earning four loud protests. “No, none of that. You kids have your fun.” 

Yaz poured another round of drinks as he disappeared into the hallway for the night. The lights of the library dimmed further, washing the four of you in a warm orange light that nearly sent you to sleep. Yaz handed you your glass and you sipped it carefully, evaluating the taste before you carried on. It was good, but clearly not something from Earth. As you continued to drink you could feel yourself become much warmer and much lighter. 

To ground yourself, you leaned against the nearest body, which happened to be the Doctor. She hummed and leaned into you with equal weight, her own glass empty. She was so warm, you couldn’t help but snuggle into her a bit, barely registering her arm wrapping around your shoulders. You set your drink down, not wanting to get too drunk. This moment was definitely one you’d want to remember. 

“So, Ryan, what else should we do for your birthday?” the Doctor asked. “Obviously not adventuring until you’re all… we’re all..” she was stumbling over her words a bit, something you found more adorable than anything that could ever be adorable in the whole universe. In the whole- oh wait, there wasn’t anything bigger than the universe. Whoops. The Doctor giggled. 

“Until we’re all not… like this. But what else do you humans do at birthday parties in the 2020’s? Been a bit since I went to one.” 

“Get plastered, just like this mostly” Yaz yelled. The volume of her voice seemed to increase directly with the volume of alcohol she consumed. Ryan dramatically shushed her, arm falling to the floor like a dead weight after he was done. “Ryan, don’t fall asleep at your own party. You’re worse than Alice Smith!” 

“OH. MY. GOD” Ryan groaned as he curled up on the floor. “I remember that party… We broke her parents’ pool table. You hooked up with her sister” 

“We didn’t _hook up_ we kissed like, three times, and it was only because of that chapstick challenge” 

“Chapstick challenge?” the Doctor asked. Feeling brave you snaked your arm around her waist, taking note of the way her stomach muscles tightened from the contact. Her grip around your shoulder tightened as well, pulling you into her more. 

“Yeah it’s um…” Ryan was shutting his eyes, his words slowing down. “It’s like this game, where someone puts chapstick on and the other person has to guess the flavor. Basically….. People… ma-” His sentence was cut off with a loud snore, making everyone laugh as he fell into unconsciousness. 

“Is it fun?” the Doctor asked. Yaz shrugged, emptying her glass. 

“I suppose, if you’re doing it with the right person.” 

“We should do it,” The Doctor suggested. It took a moment for you to register that she was looking down specifically at you, and you realized just how close the two of you were. Sure, you’d felt her warmth and comforting touch all around you but wow- you were fully cuddling, at this point. Actually, you were fairly sure that you were in her lap. Fumbling around and trying not to ruin your position, you dug into all of your pockets until you found the sole material required for the game. 

“Huh,” You whispered. “I’m always losing my chapstick. Guess it’s a miracle I didn’t lose it this time” 

Yaz snorted obnoxiously, muttering something about ‘idiots’. In the back of your mind you could sense that she was getting up, grabbing all the glasses and alcohol, and leaving the two of you alone (sans for Ryan’s snoring body) But the front of your mind was occupied with taking in the Doctor’s intense expression, watching you like a hawk as you shakily applied the peppermint lip balm. Once you were done your cheeks warmed, brain finally taking the time to connect the dots on how exactly the Doctor was supposed to guess the flavor. 

“Are you sure about this?” The Doctor whispered. You leaned in, nodding. You’d never been more sure about anything in your life and not one drop of alcohol could ever change that. Her hand trailed up your arm to rest on your shoulder, making you shiver. Then, it landed on your cheek, sliding up into your hair to slowly tug you forward. 

The second your lips pressed against hers, all rules of the challenge (you only heard one, to be fair) were broken, both of you leaning in as close as you possibly could. At least, that’s what you thought. But then the Doctor’s tongue swiped against your bottom lip, sampling the taste. 

When she leaned back she managed to whisper “peppermint. Definitely peppermint” between pants. You nodded, trying to catch your breath. 

“Spot on.” You weren’t sure what to do next; all you wanted to do was keep kissing her, but clearly the challenge was over with and done. Or, at least, that’s what you assumed. Then, the Doctor reached into her own pockets. 

Your eyes widened as her arm disappeared up to the elbow. “Bigger on the inside?” You asked, shifting so that you were straddling her. She nodded, tongue worked between her lips and eyes narrowing as she focused. You played with the lapels of her jacket, humming to yourself as you waited. Her other hand landed on your hip, thumb rubbing circles over the skin there. 

“There we go!” She shouted. Your mouth dropped open as she pulled out at _least_ 25 chapsticks, all different colors and flavors. 

“Oh my- Doctor.. ** _What?!?!”_**

She shifted through them all, grabbing one and furiously applying it to her lips. 

“Well, we can try them all can’t we?” You took in her eager expression, nodding quickly. She dove forward, connecting your lips once more so that you could guess what she was wearing. Her lips were so soft and warm, though, and you almost didn’t want to guess. 

“Might. Might take me a bit” you murmured against her lips. She nodded, tugging on your hair so that your lips didn’t leave hers again. The two of you didn’t even end up _touching_ the other 24 chapsticks, much too concerned with figuring out her current one. It did, in fact, take you a long time. Not by accident. 


End file.
